The GF Tournament
by Rueamd337
Summary: Hurry Hurry, Step right up! See your favorite GFs beat the crap out of each other. Our first fight: Irfit vs. Cerberus!!! Who will win? Who will fight next? Will Odin and Gilgamesh ever fight? Read and find out! A new chapter goes up every few days!
1. Irfit vs. Cerberus

The GF Tournament

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Square. 

Odin: Hello! And welcome to the first ever GF tournament. This tournament will allow you to watch as you favorite GFs kick the crap out of each other. I'm Odin, and next to me is my co-host, Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh: Hi Everybody!

Odin: We'll be giving you commentary before and after each fight. 

Gilgamesh: OK, here's how it works. Our two fighters will be placed in an open field with no draw points or monsters. When the whistle blows, the fighters will do everything possible to defeat each other. The winner moves on to face his next opponent.

Odin: Well on to our first fight; Irfit vs. Cerberus. Man, this is gonna be a great fight.

Gilgamesh: Tell me about it. Both these fighters are equally matched in strength, speed and magic. But, the one thing that may give Cerberus an advantage is his unique triple spell. When he casts that, he can bombard Irfit with ice attack after ice attack.

Odin: The fighters have taken their places and are ready to begin.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

GO!!!!

Irfit charged at Cerberus with his fists out. Cerberus immediately used triple, and casted three blizzaras on Irfit. Before they came in contact, Irfit burst in to flames and disappeared. All three blizzaras missed, and Cerberus stood still, waiting. Irfit sprang out of the ground and flew into the air, and smashed a huge ball of fire into Cerberus. Cerberus shot three blizzagas at him and they collided with the fireball, making a huge explosion. 

Irfit flew through the explosion, absorbing the heat, and kicked Cerberus square in the chest right below the middle head. Cerberus was thrown 75 feet and landed hard into the ground. As he was getting up, Irfit kicked him in the stomach and Cerberus sailed into the air. Irfit flew up, and smashed his fireball into Cerberus again. Irfit hovered above the ground, laying in wait as the smoke cleared.

Cerberus lay on the ground quietly casting curaga on himself three times. He used thunder on Irfit, so that it hit him in the back. Irfit turned around quickly, and Cerberus casted blizzagas on him. Irfit fell out of the sky, but got right back up. He charged at Cerberus and tried to punch the middle head. Cerberus opened his jaws just in time to catch Irfit's punch, and bit down. Irfit screamed in pain, and desperately used his most powerful fire attack straight into Cerberus mouth. Fire shot through Cerberus's body, and the grip on Irfit's arm loosened. Irfit pulled away and roared in frustration. 

Cerberus's head hung limp, while the other two casted curaga. Irfit made a fireball right in front of himself and kicked it into Cerberus's body. Cerberus fell to the floor, defeated.

Odin: Whoa! That was one helluva fight!

Gilgamesh: Irfit had a little trouble there in the middle of this fight, but Cerberus couldn't hold him off long enough. Both GFs gave each other everything they had, but Irfit's attacks looked a lot more powerful. 

Odin: Well, that's all for this week. Our next fight will be Brothers vs. Pandemona.

Gilgamesh: Our program was brought to you by FF Condoms, More Protection Then The GF.


	2. Pandemona vs. Brothers

The GF Tournament

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Square. 

Odin: Welcome back to the GF Tournament! I'm Odin, and next to me is my co-star, Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh: Hey everyone! Tonight's fight should be interesting. The mysterious Pandemona will bash heads with the fearsome duo of Sacred and Minotaur, also known as The Brothers. What do you think about this match up?

Odin: Well, Pandemona could have a few tricks up his sleeve, but two heads are always better than one.

Gilgamesh: Lets get it on!

5,4,3,2,1

GO!!!!!

Using Initiative, Pandemona sucked the Brothers up, and threw them out in a furious tornado. They fell to the floor dazed. Being the smallest and easiest to knock out, Pandemona chose Minotaur to mess around with. Pandemona kicked him as hard as he could into Sacred. It didn't seem to hurt them to much, so Pandemona used Tornado Zone again. They were badly hurt, but Pandemona wasn't taking any chances.

He grabbed Minotaur and threw him into the ground, making a large crater. Minotaur seemed unaffected by this, and Pandemona roared in fury. Suddenly, The ground around was thrown into the air, along with Pandemona. He looked over the side of the ground he was on and saw Sacred and Minotaur playing some sort of game. 

Pandemona was surprised when the ground split into many different pieces. He fell to the ground, badly hurt. Sacred continued to pound on Pandemona's back while Minotaur cast protect on himself and his brother, and absorbed some energy from the ground.

Pandemona tornadoed himself on his back and then used tornado on the Brothers. But before they hit the ground, he casted float on both of them. They tried using Mad Cow Special, but nothing happened. 

Pandemona and Sacred continued to pound on each other while Minotaur used protect whenever it ran out on Sacred. Since he was floating, Sacred was just as tall as Pandemona and smashed him with his mace. Pandemona's strength was equal to Sacred's. But he was a much faster GF. For every smack of Sacred's mace, Pandemona got three or four kicks and punches in.

After a few minutes, Sacred started getting tired and Pandemona could feel it. He flew up above Sacred and tried to smash his head open. Sacred fell into the ground head-first as float wore off.

With Sacred gone, Pandemona went after Minotaur. Minatour trie to attack Pandemona, but he was easily tossed aside and then kicked repeatedley. Sacred rose out of the ground and screamed in fury. He smashed Pandemona in the chest with his mace, and then they finished him off with Brotherly Love.

Gilgamesh: Good fight, huh?

Odin: Good fight? Good fight? I'll be surprised if there's another one like it in the tournament!

Gilgamesh: Maybe it'll be next time when Doomtrain goes against Alexander. Metal against metal.

Odin: See you then!

Author's notes: Sorry for the length of this fight, I got really into it. I'm having some trouble with things moves for doomtrain though. Anyone who has an idea can email me at amdap14@triad.rr.com


	3. Alexander vs. Doomtrain

The GF Tournament

Odin: Welcome to the GF Tournament!

Gilgamesh: Tonight's fight reminds me of a BattleBots episode. Alexander the Great faces off against the Nasty and Terrible, Doomtrain.

Odin: Both of these fighters have one large disadvantage: they don't have any arms. They don't necessarily need them though. Alex can fire hundreds of missiles while Doomtrain can be just as nasty as a Malboro.

Gilgamesh: Yeah, those thing will kill you if you have too many. But after a hard day's night, I like to sit back and enjoy a few.

Odin: I'm talking about the creature, not the cigarette.

Gilgamesh: Oh! Yeah, um, I mean Bad Breath is really bad!

Odin: Any ways, lets get on with the fight

5,4,3,2,1

GO!!!!!!

As Alexander was getting ready to fire, Doomtrain threw a bio at him. Alexander used Holy Judgment, but Doomtrain dodged it. Alexander was hurt from bio, and fired missiles at Doomtrain. Doomtrain rushed at Alexander, being bombarded by missiles all the way. Doomtrain hit him and Alexander was thrown into the air.

Doomtrain used another bio spell on Alexander as he hit he ground. Alexander was a mess. He couldn't use his magic, and was berserk any ways, so he tried to stomp Doomtrain. Doomtrain easily dodged him. After many unsuccessful tries at flattening Doomtrain, Alexander fell to the ground, either from petrifaction or poison damage.

Gilgamesh: (Smoking a Marlboro) What a knockout!

Odin: Doomtrain made short work of Alexander. One hit from this poisonous monster sent The Holy Robot back to the scrap heap.

Gilgamesh: Join us next week when the Bat Behemoth Bahamut faces against the Cute Cuddly Carbuncle!


	4. Bahamut vs. Carbuncle

The GF Tournament

Authors Note: I know this is supposed to go at the bottom, but I'm afraid that some people may get angry and stop in the middle. I know that when you use GFs, they only use their special move, not magic. But do you want these fights to be interesting or correct content-wise? I got to have them do something besides Diamond Dust or Runaway Train or else it will be boring. So when you see Carbuncle using a little magic, don't get to angry. I'm sure that you will be satisfied with the results.

Odin: Welcome to The GF Tournament!

Gilgamesh: I'm Gilgamesh, and next to me is Odin.

Odin: Tonight's fight is gonna be great. We have small-time Carbuncle bashing heads with big-time Bahamut.

Gilgamesh:(singing) I smell a massacre! I smell a massacre! Nah nah nah nah boo-boo!

Odin: Well you may be right, but never underestimate an enemy. Carbuncle is quite a spellcaster...

Gilgamesh: But what good is a thunder spell gonna do against a hundred pound claw commin right at you! I mean, it's a sixty pound rabbit vs. a thousand pound flying-dragon! I can't wait to see Carbuncle's furry ass smeared over the ground!

Odin: Let's go to the fight!

5,4,3,2,1

GO!!!!!

Bahamut looked down at his opponent and laughed. He laughed long and hard. Carbuncle looked at his opponent and peed. He peed long and hard. But Carbuncle knew he was in trouble. He used Ruby Light immediately. He looked at Bahamut, still laughing, and used his most powerful thundaga spell. It hit Bahamut in the face. Bahamut stopped for a moment, and then laughed even harder.

Carbuncle mentally looked through his inventory of spells. Most of them were elemental spells, but he found one that was useful. He casted blind on Bahamut, who immediately stopped laughing. He roared in fury, throwing Carbuncle back a few feet,, and made a wild lunge at him. His claw hit the earth a few feet away from Carbuncle, throwing him back even farther. Bahamut listened to the sound of Carbuncle hitting the ground, and then smashed his tail in the area of the sound. The tip of the tail hit Carbuncle in the chest, breaking some bones and throwing him far far away.

Carbuncle landed hard into the ground, almost knocking him out. Forgetting about Ruby Light, Carbuncle used curaga on himself. It immediately bounced of him and onto Bahamut. Bahamut only chuckled this time, for he was still blind. He began whirling his tail as fast as he could in circles to see if he hit anything. After awhile, he grew extremely frustrated and flew high up in the air. He wildly fired Mega Flair again and again in different spots, hoping he might hit Carbuncle. Carbuncle lay on the ground, gathering his strength to get up. He got some help when a shockwave from a Mega Flair threw Carbuncle up high into the air.

Carbuncle was thrown so high, he was about five feet from Bahamut's face. Carbuncle let out a small scream which caught Bahamut's attention immediately. He flung his tail wildly, hitting Carbuncle. Carbuncle held on tightly, much to Bahamuts dismay. Not having any other option, Carbuncle bit into Bahamut's tail. Bahamut brought his tail close to his face, watching in amusement as the little GF tried desperately to cause any sort of discomfort to him. 

Little did Carbuncle know, Bahamut's skin had traces of poison powder in his thick skin. Carbuncle bit through some, and felt the poison race through his body. Bahamut realized what had happened and gently laid Carbuncle on the ground, mocking him.

Carbuncle thought of all his options. In the heat of the battle, he made the same mistake twice and used esuna on himself. Not only was he hurt by the poison, but esuna reflected off him and into Bahamut, unblinding him.

Bahamut blinked a few times to clear his eyes, and then looked down at the defenseless Carbuncle. Bahamut whipped Carbuncle with his tail until a large pool of purple blood surrounded him.

Bahamut landed in front of Carbuncle and picked him up with his jaw. He began to chew on him until he felt of Carbuncle's bones were broken. He then shook his head fiercely like a dog playing with his chew toys. He spit him out and then used a life spell on him. When Carbuncle first awoke from death, he realized he was in for more pain than he could ever imagine.

Bahamut lunged at Carbuncle again and his claw punctured Carbuncle's lower thigh. He repeatedly swiped at him, breaking most of his bones. Carbuncle could no longer stand. When he fell, Bahamut smashed his tail into Carbuncle, leaving a long trench deep in the ground, where Carbuncle lay, not moving but still alive. Bahamut flew high in the sky and unleashed one last Mega Flair, leaving nothing left of Carbuncle.

Gilgamesh: Yes!!!! I would love to see that again! I can't stand that furry little rat!

Odin: Hey, don't be too hard on him. He had a chance when he used blind on Bahamut.

Gilgamesh: He never had a chance. Not only is Bahamut fast, strong and smart, but Carbuncle is slow, weak and stupid! Two times, not once but two times he used cure magic on himself AFTER he used reflect! What an idiot!

Odin: Well, if you didn't like tonight's fight, try next week when we'll have one interesting fight. Tonberry faces off against Siren in our next battle.

Gilgamesh: See ya then!

Author's Note: I know, I know. Carbuncle dosn't use blind(or any type of magic except reflect) and Bahamut probably dosn't have poison powder in his skin. But I now have a creative license, so yes, Bahamut does have poison in his skin and Carbuncle can cast blind if he wants to. So get used to having GFs cast a little magic on each other.


	5. Siren vs. Tonberry

The GF Tournament

Odin: Welcome back to the GF Tournament!

Gilgamesh: I'm Gilgamesh, and next to me is the great and powerful Odin.

Odin: Tonight's fight is… interesting I guess.

Gilgamesh: The underdog of the tournament, Tonberry, faces against my favorite GF, Siren. Man, what a babe! Check out those boo-

Odin: Anyways, both these GF have their hands full.

Gilgamesh: I'd like to have my hands full of that nice ass of hers.

Odin: Tonberry has his sharp knife, and Siren has her own silencing attack. 

Gilgamesh: Plus, she's hot!

Odin: Let's go to the fight…

5,4,3,2,1

GO!!!!!!

# Siren sat on her rock, waiting for her opponent to appear. Tonberry rose out of his puddle and started toward Siren, knife drawn. Siren was sweating nervously as Tonberry gave a quick slash to her harp, cutting all the strings. Siren, enraged by Tonberry's rudeness, kicked him hard in the head, sending him a few feet away.

Tonberry got up just in time to see Siren's harp hurtling toward his face. Tonberry fell back into the ground, discouraged. Siren ran over to the fallen Tonberry and smashed her foot into his tail. Tonberry made a high pitched squealing sound that vaguely resembled screaming. Siren's conscious overwhelmed her and she stepped of the poor creature's tail. Tonberry, immediately jumped up and threw his knife at Siren, going threw and neck and killing her instantly.

Odin: Well, I guess Siren isn't so attractive now, is she Gilgamesh?

Gilgamesh: It's all right. Shiva will be here next time fighting Queza… Quizakote… You know, the big flying lightning bird thingie. Aw hell! It doesn't matter. See ya next time!


	6. Quezacotl vs. Shiva

The GF Tournament

Odin: Welcome to the GF Tournament!

Gilgamesh: Tonight, We've got a special surprise for you! The King of the Seas, Leviathan, is here as our guest-host tonight! Thanks for coming!

Leviathan: No problem guysssss. It'sss ssso good to be here.

Odin: Now, Leviathan, why aren't you fighting in the tournament?

Leviathan: Well Odin, while practsssssing for the tournament, I pulled a mussscle in my mid-sssection, dissssalowing me to fight.

Gilgamesh: I heard you were caught using illegal G-steroids…

Leviathan: It'sssss only a rumor! The presssss will do anything to sssssell papersss!

Odin: Anyways, let's get to tonight's fight. Quezacotl will face off against Shiva. These two GFs have known each other since the beginning of FF8. Leviathan, any opinions on this match?

Leviathan: Let me ssstart off by sssaying that I could beat both of theesss wimpsss together with both my handsss tied behind my back!

Gilgamesh: But, you don't have any ha-

Leviathan: Anywaysss, while fighting alongssside the two, I notisssed that Shiva wasss Sssquall's favorite GF (nexsst to me of courssse), and Quezacotl was Quistis'ss.Quistisss rarely ussed GFs, while Sssquall ussed them frequently. Shiva may be ssstronger.

Odin: Well enough talking, let's fight!

5,4,3,2,1

GO!!!!!

Shiva rose from the ground in her icy cage as Quezacotl threw some lightning at her. The lightning didn't penetrate the ice, and Shiva gave Quezacotl a cold (no pun intended) stare. She broke out of the ice and immediately charged up an ice beam. Right before she fired, Quezacotl flew up to do try and dodge it. Shiva sensed this, and threw the beam above the ground where Quezacotl was a few seconds ago, hoping it would hit him. Unfortunately for Quezacotl, it did. He was thrown to the floor, hard. More bad luck came to him, when he realized that his wings had been totally frozen. 

Quezacotl was now unable to get up due to the weight of his own wings. While he lay there, struggling, Shiva flew over and helped him. She threw powerful ice shards at both wings, shattering them. Quezacotl immediately jumped up and rammed his head into Shiva, knocking her away for the moment. Quezacotl tried to fly to use Thunder Storm, only to realize that he had no wings. _That stupid Bitch!, _he thought. He ran like a chicken on crack to where Shiva lay began to smash his beak into her like a woodpecker on crack. 

Leviathan: Noooooo! Shiva! My lover! I won't let you die!

Leviathan slithered into the ring and bit Quezacotl's head completely off. Quezacotl ran around like a chicken on crack with his head cut off until Leviathan had a chance to swallow the body too.

Leviathan (coming back into the booth): Well, that sssertanly was deliciou-, I mean exssiting…

Gilgamesh: I thought you said that you pulled the muscles in your middle section…

Leviathan: Well… um… you sssee, after I uh… healed, it wasss… uh… too late to ssign up! Well, gotta go!

Gilgamesh: Hey Odin, Leviathan and Shiva are lovers, right?

Odin: That's what he said.

Gilgamesh: Then how do you think they… you know…

Odin and Gilgamesh (look at each other and say at the same time): Eeeeeew!

Odin: Anyways, you don't want to miss next week's fight. Diablos vs. Cactuar. It's gonna be awesome! Seeya later!


	7. Diablos vs. Cactuar

The GF Tournament

Odin: Hey everyone! Welcome to the GF Tournament!

Gilgamesh: Tonight is the last fight of the first round. After this one, the remaining GFs will face each other.

Odin: And what a fight to end the first round with!

Gilgamesh: Hell yea! The Demonic Devil, Diablos, faces the King Cactus, Cactuar. 

Odin: Well, lets go to the fight!

5,4,3,2,1

GO!!!!!

Cactuar stood alert, waiting for Diablos to make his first move. Suddenly, hundreds of bats flew around Cactuar. He furiously pumped millions of needles into the bats surrounding him, dropping all of them to the ground. But Cactuar had no time to celebrate. Diablos had sent the first wave of bats to distract him, while the other wave congregated to form Diablos. The giant ball of gravity hung in the air while Cactuar pumped 10,000 needles into it. Each one went through the ball like it was water. Diablos slowly came out of black matter and gave Cactuar an angry stare, freezing him to the spot.

Diablos, taking both entertainment and advantage of Cactuar's fear, stuck his hand into the gravity ball and flung it at Cactuar. Cactuar jumped out of the way just in time as the dark matter crashed into the earth with an earsplitting crash. Just as Cactuar landed, he fired 10,000 more needles at Diablos. Diablos covered himself with his wings, shielding himself from the needles, but sticking all of them into his wings. Diablos used a gravity spell on his wings, removing all the needles.

Cactuar jumped up and over Diablos, and fired needle after needle at his back. Diablos flew out of the way and came back at Cactuar from the side, kicking him hard. You might say that the kick hurt them both. Cactuar hit the ground hard, and now Diablos' foot was covered in thorns. But Diablos had no time to feel pain. He made another gravity ball, and flung it at Cactuar with amazing speed and power. The hole Cactuar made as he hit the ground was very deep. When he opened his eyes, the sky was blotted out by a large black orb hurtling toward him. Cactuar flew as fast as he could out of the hole, shooting needles all the way. His head had just emerged out of the fissure when the dark matter collided. 

Cactuar felt unimaginable pain as he was thrown farther and farther into the earth. After he had stopped, it took him a full minute to gather up enough strength to fly out of the crater. Cactuar flew out of the crater, surprising Diablos, and fired 1,000,000 needles at him. Diablos was surprised, but reacted quickly enough. He threw a large gravity spell at the incoming needles, freezing every last one of them. He then waved his hand and all the needles fell to the ground.

Cactuar was aghast. He barely noticed as a sphere with a diamater of two miles came hurtling toward him, tearing him apart.

Gilgamesh: Whoa! Looks like Diablos has this tournament in the palm of his hand!

Odin: I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the other GFs. 

Gilgamesh: Irfit and Brothers will fight next time. Come back and see us!

**Author's Note: **Yes, Diablos has spells from his dimension that can alter gravity. These are called "Gravity Spells." He tends to use them a lot too, so get ready.


End file.
